The One
by Amy The Dark One
Summary: One night Raven goes for a walk with her dog when she trips over a tree root and then she wakes up in a coffin in the Undertaker's parlor. she is Suppose to be dead but now she is spending her new life with the Undertaker. UndertakerXOC This story is just fluff and nothing else. If you dont like it dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own any of the characters from black butler all I own is my OC.**

I went for a walk with my dog in the woods behind my house. " It's a full moon night Hank" I say to my dog . All of a sudden Hank runs off into the dark. "Hank. Hank. Hank." I yelled but he still does not come, so I start to look around for him. I keep calling his name but he is know were to be found. My clumsy ass ends up tripping over a tree root and then everything go's black. I wake up but I am still in the dark. I start to feel around to see where I am. It seems that I am in a coffin, wait a coffin! How did I end up in here ? I try to see if the lid will come and it slides right off. I sit up and I look around to see where I am. There are coffins all over the place and there are jars filled with stuff I don't even know. All of a sudden one of the coffins open and a man aperies out of it. I guess I am not the only one alive in the coffins.

" Hi there love" the strange man said. He has long silver hair and bangs that cover his eyes. He is dressed in a black robe.

" HI. Um. Do you know why I am in a coffin?"

He gave me a creepy smirk and said " you were brought here as one of me guest."

" who are your guest?"

" why the dead are me lady."

" what I can't be dead. I am here talking to you."

"that is true but you were indeed dead when you arrived "

" If that is true how am I alive now?"

"Your soul was not collected by a death god because, they believe that you are important to mankind and so you were transported to a different time period to help without being noticed."

" ok then this is just a dream and I am going to wake up any minute now"

" on the contrary this is not a dream it is very real love"

I just sit in the coffin waiting to wake up . He gets up and he gos over to a desk. He comes back over and sits down with a jar. " Would you like one?" he asks me as he pulls out a bone shaped biscuit.

" Sure why not." I say sarcastically. I take the biscuit and I try a little. Wow this is good. Wait a minute you can't taste food in your dreams. My eyes widen in horror as I realize that everything he said was true and that I am not dreaming. He bursts out laughing at my expression and he almost falls over.

" it is not funny" I say as I try to hide my blush from him. He grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

" Now do you believe me" I could not help myself I reach up to his face and I move his bangs out of his eyes. His eyes are a light lime colored and he has a scare that goes from his left eye across to his right cheek. We stare into eachothers eyes for what seemed like hours until he breaks it.

" what a curious one we have here." he says and his bang fall back into his eyes.

" O! by the way my name is Raven, what is yours sir?"

" people call me the Undertaker".

"Undertaker? That is a strange name."

"yes it is but it's the only one I have."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any of the black butler characters. Enjoy chapter 2 : )**

The Undertaker helped me out of the coffin and he got me some clothes to wear. He got me a long black dress, boots, and a corset. He hands me the clothes and he shows me to the bath room. I look around for some scissors so I can fix the dress to my likening. I cut the dress so that it is knee length, the sleeves so they are just straps, and the collar into the shape of a V. I get in to my new dress and I put the boots on. I am thankful I still have my bra so I don't have to wear that evil thing they call a corset.

"Undertaker I am finished getting dressed." were could he be, I wonder to myself . All of a sudden I am being hugged from behind.

"Holy shit! You scared the crap out me undertaker!"

He just chuckles and he nuzzles his face into my neck. I try to get away from him but he pulls me into him even more. My face turns bright red. " um... Undertaker what are you doing?" I stuttered.

"why I am hugging you my dear" his hot breath on my neck sends shudders down my spine. He laughs at my reaction and he let me go. " I see you have made some changes to the dress I gave you. I like it, it suites you well."

"Thank you. Um sense I am not from this time, what am I going to do and where do I stay."

" well on what you are going to do that is your choice and you can stay here if you like"

"ok I will stay here but how am I supposed to help mankind?"

"that my dear is for you to find out ." he gives me one of his creepy smiles.

"but I don't know what to do."

It will come in time." he walks into another room and I follow him. He starts to work on a body.

"how did she die?"

"she was murdered by the person called Jack the Ripper."

"that is awful"

"yes it …. " he was cut off by someone calling his name from the main room. He picked me up and then somehow we both are in a coffin in the main room. I am also wearing one of his robes. How the hell did he get us both in here and me into one of his robes. The person keeps calling for him, he opens the lid and walks out but the lid is still covering me

"welcome earl. Have you come here to try one of me coffins?"

"I didn't come here to play today." said someone. The person kind of sounds like a boy. I peak my head out of the coffin. There is a little boy, two butlers, a Chinese man, and a woman dressed in red.

"you don't need to tell me. I know why you came. With just one look - I can tell what's one your mind. Since the earl went out of his way to see me, I will do everything I can do to help." the undertaker said.

" you know some thing?" the boy asked.

"please take a seat first and me and Raven will make some tea."

"who is Raven?" the undertaker comes over to where I am hiding and he pulls me out.

"This here is Raven she is my new helper"

"it is nice to meet you Raven, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. This is my butler Sebastian." he points to the hot guy standing next to him. "This is my aunt Madam Red, Lau, and this is Grell Madam Red's butler. Ciel points to the three behind him.

" It is nice to meet all of you" I say. Me and the undertaker go into the kitchen to make tea for our gests


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own any of the black butler characters. Happy early Halloween! This is one of my favorite days of the year c: Thank you guys for all the support! : )**

Once the tea is ready I start to look for some cups but there are none.

"Um... Undertaker were are your cups?"

"I don't have any. Just use some of those beakers there." He says pointing to the beakers on the counter. I make a strange face at him and he just laughs at me. I put the beakers full of tea on the tray and I put some dog shaped cookies on there too. I take the tray out to our gests and I pass out the drinks and snacks.

"You wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone has been scared because of the disturbance. But this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing." the Undertaker said .

" isn't the first time? What do you mean?" asked Madam Red.

"It's happened before. A case where prostitutes were killed. In fact , the way they were killed was very similar too. But in the beginning the police didn't think much of these cases. Though the murdered prostitutes all had something in common. Well now, I wonder what, I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you." said the Undertaker.

"weirdo." Ciel whispered. I agree with ciel he is weird.

"I've helped you so many times in the past…. Cant you be nice just this once?' asked the undertaker.

"Damn…." Ciel said.

"It cant be helped." said Sebastian.

" Sebastian." Ciel.

"Everyone, please step outside for a moment. You must absolutely must not peek inside." said Sebastian. The Undertaker starts to push me to the door.

"O. Come on I want to listen." I said in a sad tone.

"You hearted the butler, now come on Raven." he said as he pushed me out the door with the others. We waited for a few minutes outside and then we here the undertaker laughing. He laughs so hared that the front sine falls off.

Sebastian comes to get us and we all go back inside. I go in and I sit next to a still laughing and drooling Undertaker.

"what ever you want to know is fine…Actually….I've always thought, that there weren't enough…..guests." said the Undertaker.

"Not enough?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes, not enough. Internal organs, of course.' said the undertaker. Everyone looks at there drinks and there faces turn green, but I don't because I am the one who cleaned them. Me an the Undertaker laugh at the expressions and everyone just gives us ugly looks which makes us laugh harder.

" My hobby is to take out the organs for research. The prostitutes aren't whole any women anymore. Because thier womb, is gone, recently, theses kind of guest have been rapidly increasing . The whole bodies are dripping with blood, its made me very busy." said the undertaker.

Cutting out specific organs couldn't be done by a a regular person, right?" asked Sebastian.

"The butler understands well, I too feel this way." said the undertaker. He got up and he went behind me. He put one hand on my throat and one on my stomach.

"if he had to act within such a short time, he would have slit the throat first." he used one of his long finger nails to act as a blade a crossed my throat.

"And he proceed to cut the stomach, its easer to succeed this way." he ran his nails a crossed my stomach.

"From the looks of the culprits work, that cruel accuracy defiantly wasn't carried out by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." he kissed my cheek and then he came to sit at my side again. My face is bright red and I keep my eyes on the ground.

"you should have been able to figure that out too, Earl. He will keep committing crimes, he defiantly will, unless some one stops him.. Can you stop him?" said the undertaker. He wouldn't murder random people for no reason. There must be influence manipulating him from behind." said Sebastian.

"I won't be scared, I will solve them all, sorry for intruding, undertaker. Said Ciel as he walked out the door.

"who were those people?" I asked.

"That was Ciel the queens guard dog and his companies."

**A/N dont for get to revew :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own any of the black butler characters. I hope all you guys had a happy Halloween. **

Three days later…

Everyone is at Madam Red's funeral. Me and the Undertaker are waiting outside for Ciel Phantomhive to arrive. Three kids are passing by us when they stop.

"Big bro… There is a lot of people over there today. How come?" said the little boy pointing at the church.

"Who knows" said the older boy.

"Big bro….Big bro, doesn't know either? Are you stupid?" said the little boy.

"I am only twelve, so it's ok if I don't know!" said the older boy.

"That is right . It is only natural that children wouldn't know. Today is a certain lady's special gala." said the undertaker.

"Gala?" asked the older boy.

"The final great ceremony of a humans life. A funeral." said the undertaker.

"what a weirdo. Miss why are you here with this guy? Asked the older boy.

"I work for him so I cant get away from him." I say. The undertaker wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"And she likes me." he added.

The kids walk away calling us both weirdoes. Me and the undertaker crack up laughing. I have gotten used to his perverted ways and how he lives his life. I have started to help him with his work too and I have gotten used to sleeping in a coffin. Ciel shows up with a red dress and he walks over to the church. I help the Undertaker and Sebastian with the carriage full of rose petals. We pull it up to the front of the church and the wind blows the petals into the church. Everyone is shocked at the rose petals and that Ciel put the red dress on Madam Red. After that me and the Undertaker go to bury the last victim of the Jack the Ripper case. When we finish we wait for Ciel.

"Undertaker are you finished?" said Ciel walking over to us.

"Of course I gave her a pretty little burial. See." said the Undertaker.

"I see Raven is sill working for you. He hasn't creeped you out yet?" asked Ciel.

"At first he did but I have gotten used to him. I have become quite found of him too, so I don't think I will be going any where soon." I say hugging the undertaker.

" That is good to hear miss Raven. The Undertaker needs to spend some time with the living." said Sebastian.

"I have come to an understanding about why I could not save this woman. That night if I had made her life my priority, there would have been countless opportunities to save her. But I did not. While I understood there was the possibility of saving her, I made capturing Jack the Ripper my priority. I know that I did not save her. I understood and I let her die my blood relative….."said Ciel. I kind of feel bad for Ciel. Having all this responsibility

" Are you regretting it?" asked the undertaker.

"I am not. Jack the Ripper no longer exists." said Ciel.

"Queen Victoria's sadness as been alleviated." said Sebastian.

"Victoria. Hun? I don't like her. She does nothing but sightsee from way up high, and forces everything harsh and dirty on the Earl" said the Undertaker.

"That is the karma my family has been burdened with. I inherited it with this ring" said Ciel.

"That ring seems more like a collar. Connecting you and the Queen by a chain called karma" said the Undertaker.

" The one who decided to put that collar around my neck was me" said Ciel.

The Undertaker grabs Ciel by his tie and he pulls him over to him.

" I hope that someday that collar hangs you. If any thing else happens, come on by the shop. If it's the earl and his butler, you're always welcome. Hee hee." said the Undertaker. He grabs my hand and then we skip away. I love my crazy Undertaker.

**A/N thank you guys for all the suport :) I think i mite add some fluff in the next chapter tell me if you think it is to early for fulff or if its not. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own any of the black butler characters. Thank you guys for all the support! : ) This chapter contains some fluff. XD**

"Do you want to go out to night? I know working at this job you don't get to go out much so do you want to go?" asked the Undertaker.

"Yea I would love to" I say. He grabs my hand and we walk out the door.

I have not gotten out much sense I have lived here with the undertaker and I actually haven't seen the city at all. The city is beautiful at this time of night.

I am looking all over the place and I am not paying attention on were the Undertaker is taking me. The moon is out and the fog has just rolled are in a clearing in the middle of the woods not to far from the city.

"This is place is sooo beautiful" I say looking all around. The Undertaker comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and he pulls me into him.

"Not as much as you are my dear Raven." he whispers in to my ear. I bush at his words. I turn around so that I am facing him**. **His seems to glow in the light of the full moon.

I hug him and I put my head on this chest. He starts to play with my black hair. This feels strange. It feels as those I have known him forever and that I can tell him anything or even spill my heart out to him.

"What are you thinking about my dear?"

"Huh." I say braking out of my thoughts.

"What were you thinking about?"

"O. nothing. Just on what I have to do tomorrow."

"Yea there is stuff to do tomorrow."

"we are never …" he cuts me off by smashing his lips into mine.

I am shocked by his sudden action. But in a few seconds I start to kiss him back. I throw my arms around his neck, falling into the kiss. He then broke our kiss.

" I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it back any more. I just had to kiss you and I knew you felt the same as I do" he whispers in to my ear. I blush. He starts to kiss me again. I run my fingers through his long silver hair. He moves form my lips to my neck. Kissing and nibbling all over. I move his hair so I can get to his neck. I start to kiss his neck and he lets out a light growl. He picks me up and pushes me up to a tree. I wrap my legs around his waist. I kiss him on the lips again and he kisses me back.

"I love you Raven" he says in between kisses.

"I love you too Undertaker"

**Time skip**

* * *

I wake up alone in a coffin. I push of the lid and I get out. I am wereing one of his robes. I walk out of his room and I head down stairs .I walk into the main room and he is there working on a body. I go up to him and I hug him from behind.

"Good morning" I say

"Good morning love" he turns around so he can hug me back.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I could not you look so cute when you sleep" I blush. He bends down to kiss me lightly on the lips and then he gos back to work. I get me something to eat and then I also get to work.

**Time skip**

* * *

When we are done with todays work we go out to the market. On the way home we pass a dress shop and there was beautiful dress siting in the window. The undertaker sees me looking at the dress.

"Would you like to get it my dear?"

"O. No. You have done so much for me anyways." He doesnt lesion to me and he drags me into the shop. The dress is white with black ribbons. When we get home I put all of the stuff away and I see him eating some of his bone shaped biscuits. I walk over to him and i sit on his lap.

"Thank you for the dress" I say and then I kiss him on the lips. I hug him and I whisper into his ear. " I love you"

"I love you too Raven." he kisses me back. I put my arms around his neck, deping the kiss. He pulls me into him even more. He works his way down to my neck. I start to kiss his neck and then he pulls away.

"Should we go up stairs?"

**A/N I let me know what you guys think and if you have any ideas for my story I would love to here them. Thank you guys sooo much you guys make me happy XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own any of the black butler characters. You guys make me sooo happy ****:) I love all the reviews, followers and favoriters. **

I am so happy its winter, its one of my favorite season of the year. Today is the frost fair and we have put up a shop on the ice with everyone else. We are here because a lot of people have frozen to death and someone has to do it. I have visited some of the shops around here and I am thinking about going back out to get the undertaker a gift. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a man comes stumbling into the shop.

"Hi. I am Abbeline, an inspector. I have come to…" he was cut off by the undertakers laughter. I soon to laugh with the undertaker. Ciel walks into the shop and he gives us wired looks like we are crazy. Hell we are and I don't care and I keep laughing with the undertaker on the ground. After a few more minutes we try to stop. The undertaker tries to stand up and do I. I lean on the desk for support and he leans on me for support.

"Your amazing! I tell you, your in the wrong business. You could be a rule the world of comedy." The undertaker said still laughing.

"What did you say to him?" asked Ciel.

"I have no idea. I was just talking to him normally and then he starts to laugh like a madman and then his assent start to laugh too." said Abbeline.

"Well it looks like the undertaker has rubbed off some of his crazynes on you." said Sebastian giving me a closed eye smile. I stop laughing and I snap at him.

"He has not! I have became more comfortable around him and I can be myself."

The undertaker wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"How unexpected. He walked with out talent" said Ciel.

"It appears you are rather skilled, inspector" Sebastian said changing his mood and he gives the inspector an evil look.

"But I didn't do any thing" said Abbeline. Ciel walked over to us and he slammed his hands on the desk I was leaning on. I jumped and I hugged the undertaker for dear life. He just smiled and he gave me a small squeeze.

"Tell me more about the ring, undertaker. We were told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it" said Ciel.

"It might be buried near where the body was found. As an understanding citizen of England, I call you to cooperate with us." said Abbeline. Me and the Undertaker burst out laughing again. After we settled down the Undertaker faces everyone again.

"I'll tell you all about it. The ring is…." he stops to get me one of his robes and he puts it around me. We all head outside and the undertaker shows us a sculpture.

"Right their." he says pointing to the sculptures hand.

"Go get the ring" Abbeline says to the two men in uniforms.

"Stop what you are doing!" said a man out of a crowd of people.

"Lord Druitt? Judging a contest? Why him?" asked ciel.

"Wasn't he crested by the yard for human trafficking " asked Lau.

"He was reelected the other day" said Abbeline.

"Must of paid well." said Ciel. Abbeline looks at Ciel with disgust.

"Excuse me, but the Scotland yard will be taking charge of this sculpture" said Abbeline

"Absolutely not! This frost fair is a festival for the citizens. If you want this sculpture, then you will have to win it in the contest." said one of the judges.

"I'll get the ring, don't worry about it inspector" said Ciel.

"You cant, everyone that has had that ring has had misfortune." said Abbeline.

"Sounds like the ring for me" said Ciel.

"Come to think of it , I seem to recall your ring has a pretty blue stone?" asked the undertaker.

"Yes' said Ciel.

"You should be careful. Diamonds are hard, but because they are hard,, they are brittle. If you go too far, you may be shattered as well" said the undertaker.

"What of it, this body and this ring…. Have already been shattered and then reborn. I am far past being afraid of shattering." Ciel said and then he looked up at Sebastian. " Win the contest, Sebastian." continued Ciel.

"Yes my lord" said Sebastian. With that they went to finish there job and me and the undertaker go to finish ours. A few hours later I hear an explosion outside. I go out to see what it was and I see That ice is broken up and Noah's Ark is on the other side of the lake. Sebastian and Ciel are on the ark. I burst out laughing and I fall to the ground. The Undertaker comes out of the shop to see what I am doing. He sees what I saw and he starts to laugh with me. He helps me up and I kiss him. We start to walk back to the shop when I think I hared him say " She is becoming more and more like me as the days past". But I don't really know because I was laughing to hard.

**THE TEXT DAY**

* * *

It is the last day of the frost festival and I go out to some of the shops to get a gift for the undertaker. I have been looking around for a few hours when I see a shop that has a lot of the undertaker has in his own shop. I go in there and I look around, but most of the stuff he already has. I get to the back of the shop and I see it. The perfect gift for the undertaker.

A/N cliff hanger lol I am going to let you guys decide on what the gift should be. Just PM me your answers. :P


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I don't own any of the black butler characters and s****orry for the long wait I had some school trouble but now everything is ok. :) I would like to thank Jayy and Ahoysweetblasphemy for the idea for the gift.**

When I get to the back of the shop I see the perfect gift for the Undertaker.

It Is sitting on a dusty shelf and it looks like it hasn't been touched in years.

I pick it up and I wipe most of the dust off. Its an old silver pocket watch and on the front of it is a laughing skull. On the back is some ancient engravings and on the back of the lid is a raven. I am surprised the watch sill works. I take it up to the front of the shop and I pay for it. When I get back to our shop he sees the bag and he moves closer to me.

"What did you get my dear?" asked the undertaker with a grin.

"I just picked some things. Nothing special" I say.

"Can I see what you got"

"You can see if you can make me laugh" I say with the same grin he makes when he says it.

"If it is a laugh you want then it is a laugh you will get my dear.

What does the mortician say to the corps."

"I don't know what does the mortician say?"

"Don't come back now" he starts to laugh and I do too. I hand him the bag and he opens the gift. Slowly a creepy grin forms on his face.

"Its wonderful my dear!" he say hugging me.

"I am glad you like it. Do you know what it says on the back?"

"Its an old song and the origin is unknown. Its called The Hears Song and it goes like this.

The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out

The worms play pinochle in your snout

A big black bug with two red eyes, crawls up your stomach and out your eyes.

Your liver turns to a slimy green. And it looks and tastes like whipped cream.

I burst out laughing and I fall to the floor.

"That cant be what it says that is too funny" I say in between laughs.

"That is indeed what it says. That is why it has a laughing skull on the front.

"Then what does the raven mean"

"The raven is symbol of beauty and death. The song is funny and it is about death. So that's why there is a laughing skull and the raven.

"The watch is perfect gift for you then. You like a good laugh and death, so it sites you well." I say giving him a hug and a kiss.

He kisses me back and he closes the space between us. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my hips. He kisses my neck and then he pulls way. He picks me up and he lays me on top of a near by coffin. He stats to kisses me again and I kisses him back. I sit up and I move his hair. I start to kiss and nibble his neck earning a soft growl from him. He pulls me off the coffin and he pulls me inside of it with him.

Time Skip

* * *

Later on that day…

We begin to pack up are stuff and we head home. When we get home I start to unpack when the undertaker asked me about my life before I met him.

"What did you used to do in your old life?"

"Well I went to school, hung out with friends, read, and I wrote some too."

"Did you have any family"

"Yea I did. I had a mother, father, and I had a little sister."

"Do you miss them at all?"

"Yea I do sometimes but I have fun here with you. Do you have any family?"

"I don't have a family. I get guest from time to time but the don't stay. The dead is my only company"

"Well you have me now" I say giving him a hug and a kiss.

Me and the undertaker get to work. Right now we are looking at the our new guest.

"O, now this is a nicely mangled corpse. Ah, what fun it is to have this job."

"O. Undertaker what am I going to do with you?" I say laughing

"Just don't put me in the ground my dear" he says laughing also

"You don't have to worry I wont do that to you"

"Now then, who d owe have next? This is a bit unsatisfying... no, very unsatisfying Not a wound any where on the body how pathetic"

Then he gasps.

**A/N The Hearse Song is from unknown origin and it dates back to at least World War 1, the Americans and the British solders would sing this song. I heard this song from my science teacher, she told us the short version of the song and she said she used to sing it when she was a child. What weird childhood songs we have, most are about death. You can find the full version on youtube, the first video is good. Sorry for the bad joke. I am not good at jokes. :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own any of the black butler characters. I hope you guys have a happy Thanksgiving.**

The Undertaker gasps.

"What did you Just say!" said the corps. Wait corps cant talk. I look up form my work and I see what is going on. A red head who was supposed to be a corps is strangling the undertaker. I go up to the red head and I hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" The red head said letting go of the undertaker and holding his head.

"That was for strangling the undertaker. Now you should leave." I said pointing to the door.

"You should not speak to me like that way I am a death god after all" the red head said with a smile showing his pointed teeth.

"We are not afraid of death gods and you should be on your way now." said the undertaker.

"Very well then" Said the red head. I don't know how but the red head has barred me and undertaker in salt. Then he dressed up as the undertaker. A few minutes later Ciel walks in with his butler.

"I am coming in" said Ciel.

"Welcome" said the red head.

"Listen up undertaker, I have something to ask of you" said Ciel

"In that case…..give me the love Sebby has to offer" said the red head. Then the red head ran to Sebastian, but he moved before the red head could slam into him. Making the red head slam into the wall head first, then a skull on the shelf above him fell off and hit him on the head as well. I burst out laughing and the undertaker did as well.  
"GRELL?!" Said Ciel. I immediately stopped laughing. What the red head is Grell. That cant be true. The Grell I know was a butler with brown hair not red.

"Hello my lord" said the undertaker. Ciel walked over to were we are barred.

"What are you doing in there?" asked Ciel

"Does it matter how it happen. Just get us out of here!" I say.

"Sebastian" said Ciel

"Yes my lord" said Sebastian. Once I am out I go over to Grell and I hit on the head.

"Ow!" Grell wined

"Now what are you doing here Grell" asked Ciel.

"Will sent me to do some investigating. It was getting late and I didn't find anything. So I took a nap in a field of flowers and then I woke up here. I should not let myself stop breathing when I sleep but I was waiting for a prince to come and wake me with a kiss" said Grell looking at Sebastian and giving him a smile.

"So what are you in investigating?" said Sebastian

"We had some cinematic records stolen" said Grell.

"Cinematic records" said me and Ciel at the same time.

"Nothing kids need to know about" said Grell. Ciel looks at Sebastian.

"They're reels of film containing all memories of a persons life. Death gods extract them from those on the To-Die list, they decide whether they will live or die" said Sebastian.

"That is what happened to me right? I say

"Yes it did my dear" said the undertaker

"So she's is the one everyone is talking about." said Grell

"Who's talking about me?" I ask Grell

"No one you know. Just so you know you humans can only see the cinematic records when you die" said Grell

"Cinematic records can be stolen?" asked Ciel.

"Well you see they are stored in the libery when were not using them. The full past of all people now living in other words, of everyone on the To-Die list: all the crimes, everything….. In a form of books." said Grell

"So there're books made in preparation for doomsday" said Ciel

"That rings a bell, doesn't" said Sebastian.

"Undertaker, there's something I want your help with" Said Ciel

"Then give us prime laughter….." the undertaker looks at Grell and then back at Ciel.

"On second thought I'll do this one free of charge" said the undertaker. Ciel wants the undertaker and me to sneak him into the new cult that has formed. Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell are in a coffin in the back of the wagon. Me and the undertaker are in the front. When we get there the undertaker knocks on the big wooden door and a man comes out.

"I have come to deliver the coffin you ordered" said the undertaker

"Coffin, sir? No one informed me of this…" said the man

"I have the order right here…" said the undertaker looking In his robe. A lot of stuff falls out it. What all does he keep in there.

"Hmm….Where did I put it? Here? Nope. Raven dear do you have?' asked the undertaker.

I look in my robe.

" I cant find it" I say still looking. Then Ciel, Sebastian, and Grell sneak out of the coffin and into some near by bushes.

"All right, please come in then. And your friends, as well" said the man

"Well, we will be off then we finished what we came here to do." said the undertaker taking my hand in his.

"I see, thank you. May your souls be cleansed" said the man. I try not to laugh as we walk away. When we get back home I make some bone shaped cookies for us. The undertaker comes out of know where hugging me from behind. I don't jump any more when he comes out of thin air. He nuzzles his face into my neck.

"Your too good to me Raven" he said kissing my neck. I turn around so I am facing him.

"Your too good to me " I say kissing him on the lips.

**A/N For chapter 9 I will try to make it supper long for you guys. It will be your guys Christmas present from me. Let me know what you guys think and tell me what your fav part of my story is. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own any of the characters from black butler all I own is my OC. This chapter is a little more detail on the fluff.**

I wake up next to the undertaker. I am surprised that I am up before him . He has his arms wrapped around my waist. I try to move his arms so I can get up but he just held me tighter.

"Where do you think your going" said the undertaker.

"Well, I was going to make us breakfast before you woke up but that's ruined now" I say fake pouting.

"Well I am sorry my dear" he said giving me a kiss. I kiss him back. I try to get up again but he doesn't let me.

"Are we going to get up today?"

"Yes, but later" he said kissing my neck. I let out a sigh and I play with his beautiful silver hair. I decide I want to do something new. I kiss him passionately and then I French kiss him. His eyes open wide but then he starts to kiss me back.

"I surprised the undertaker" I laughed

"Yes you did my dear" he laughed too. He pulls the lid of the coffin off so he can sit on top of me. He leans forward so he can kiss me but then he disappears.

"Ha Ha. Very funny undertaker" I say getting out of the coffin. I here him chuckling and then his arms wrapped around my waist.

"It was indeed funny my love" I turn around so I can face him. I move his hair away from his neck and I kiss it. I kiss and nibble along the scar on his neck. I earn a growl from him and I stop kissing his neck. I go over to a coffin and I sit on it.

"It's not so funny….." before I could finish he had me pinned down on the coffin.

"You should know better then to tease me my drear" he growled.

TIME SKIP

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

I make us some bone shaped pancakes for breakfast. Before we eat I cleaned off the table. Under everything is some wired looking books.

"Undertaker, what are these?" I said showing him the books.

"They are some books I'd neglected to return. I guest that's what we have to do today and some secrets have to be spilled."

"What do you mean by secrets?"

"Those books are Cinematic Records and I am a death god" I am shocked at first but then I calm down.

"Do you still collect souls?"

"No my dear I am retired. I haven't collected souls in years" I serve him a bone shaped pancake.

"So we have to go to the library to return the books" I say sitting down with my breakfast.

"Yes. Are you ok my dear? This is a lot of information to take in."

"Yea I am fine. I just need a moment. Um… how do we get to the library?"

"That that is a secret I cant tell but you will be coming with me" After breakfast I gather all the books and I put them on a cart.

"You ready my dear?"

"Yea I am ready"

"Close your eyes and then we will be at the library." I close my eyes, then I feel heat and light on my skin.

"You can open your eyes now my love." we are inside the library. There are so many books here and floors. In the middle of the room is a huge open space separating all the different floors. Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and a another death god are her. I wonder why they are here. Then I notice that there is also an angel here too.

"Oh, the door opens on a passionate battle" Grell said. Well that answers my questions.

"Yes, yes, coming though" said the undertaker walking in front of them and the angel. I follow him over to a book shelf.

"Lets see… number eight…. Number eight…. Raven dear do you see it?" asked the undertaker. Before I could answer Ciel interrupted me.

"Undertaker, Raven?" said Ciel.

"Hi" said the undertaker waving to Ciel.

"Hello Ciel" I say

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" said Grell pointing at the undertaker.

"Mind your tongue! He's a legend. He passed judgment on the famous Robin Hood and sent Marie Antoinette to hell." said the other death god hitting Grell on the head.

"But Will. How could this dreary old man be a legendary death…" Grell said and he moved the undertakers bangs out of his eyes. Then he hugs the undertaker saying "Take me." I go over to will and I hit him on the head. Then there was a flash of bright light.

"You seem rather busy, I'll start my purification with that abbey" said the angel.

"Running away again are we" Sebastian said throwing butter knives at her but she disappears before they hit her. Grell goes over to the door and he tries to open it.

"It won't open" said Grell pulling hard on the door.

"Good grief. It would seem we're trapped" said will. All of sudden a books fly's off the book shelf and opens up to the middle and words are forming onto the page.

"What is this" Will said picking up the book. " it's a Cinematic record of some one in that abbey. Said Will. Will reads the book out loud "An angel of massacre descends on the abbey on the outskirts of prestion"

"An angel of massacre?" me and Ciel say at the same time. The undertaker takes the book from Will.

"Ah, yes, I see" said the undertaker looking at the book.

"Stop her!" said Ciel.

"What are we going to do about it? Were stuck here" I say.

"No, we have an option. The ultimate death tool which only the managerial class of death god Staffing Association can use."

"The tool is the death book mark" said the undertaker.

"Of course. it's a bookmark " I say. The undertaker reaches into his sleeve and pulling out a pink bookmark.

"And its pink how cool." I say.

"If we use this to stop the story, we can change it" said the undertaker. I look over his shoulder and I reed out loud the book "She is the purified in the abbey by the angel Angela-"

"The sentence breaks off there" said Ciel amazed.

"Now I can add words into it." said the undertaker. He starts to write in the book "- but then Sebastian Michcelis appears" Then Sebastian disappears.

"Sebby!" Grell cried.

"Then Grell and Will suddenly appears too" the undertaker wrote in the book.

"That is a handy tool" said Ciel

"Yes, though limited" said the undertaker. Then he writes in the book " after the battle Ciel appears"

We finish returning the books and then we head home.

TIME SKIP

* * *

EVERYONE IS AT THE UNDERTAKER'S PARLOR

"By the way, why were you tow in the library? I thought you'd retired from active service" said Will.

"Well, you see, there were Cinematic records I'd neglected to return and she is my assistant she follow me every where" said the undertaker.

"Oh, please" said Ciel.

"Come to think of it, two of the books I had checked out were about the Earl and Countless Phantomhaive. There true Cinematic records with no altercation by angels… do you want to know what they say my young lord?" said the undertaker

"No, I don't. lets be off, Sebastian" Ciel said. Then everyone left leaving just me and the undertaker.

"That was interesting" said the undertaker laughing

"Yeah it was" I said. I make us some bone shaped sandwiches for lunch.

**A/N I am going to post a bonus chapter some time this week. If you guys have any ideas for chapters I would like to hear them. Thank you guys for all the support. c:**


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas special

**A/N I do not own any of the characters from black butler all I own is my OC. I am so happy that people are reading and liking my story. Thank you guys so much. I decided that this will be chapter 10 and not a bonus chapter. Sorry it just works better this way. Ok now on with the story.**

**Christmas special**

Its finely Christmas and I have been putting up decorations. So far I have put up Christmas lights all over the parlor, a bone shaped wreath on the door and mistletoe on top of the door. I am working on the tree now. So far I have put up the lights, different colored bones and skulls and silver garland. All I have to do now is put up the skeleton angel. I stand on my tippy toes trying to reach the top of the tree, when a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Would you like some help love" the undertaker said picking me up. I put the angel on top of the tree and then I give him a kiss.

Thanks love" I say letting out a small laugh. We are dressed up for the party today. Me and the undertaker are throwing a Christmas party and we invited Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and Will. The undertaker is dressed up as Santa but the red is black. On the end of the hat is a skull. I am dressed the same way but in a dress.

"When are the guest going to be here my dear' he said kissing my neck.

"They should be here any minute." I say pulling away from him. Then Ciel and Sebastian walk into the parlor.

"Thanks for inviting us" said Ciel.

"It looks as though your attire is the same as the undertakers, is your mind the same too ms. Raven" said Sebastian.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny and no its not thank you very much. But you guys mite want to look up" I say pointing to the mistletoe on top of the door.

"Shit" said Ciel giving me an evil look.

"Well it cant be helped young master" said Sebastian bending down to kiss his young master on the cheek.

"Wait what" said Ciel facing his butler and then there lips meet. Ciel jumps back away from Sebastian and his face was bright red.

Now that was worth a laugh" I say laughing and the undertaker joins me. Ciel gives us a look like he is going to kill us. Then we hear Sebastian snicker.

"What the hell are you laughing at" said Ciel.

"Nothing young master" said Sebastian with a plane look on his face.

"Well since you guys didn't dress up you can have these" I said handing Ciel render antlers and a red nose. I hand Sebastian a Santa hat.

"Do we have to were these?" asked Ciel.

"Yes it's a Christmas party" I say and they put them on.

"Why don't you look cute my young lord" said the undertaker pinching Ciel's cheeks.

"Stop! don't touch me!" said Ciel slaps the undertaker's hands away. Then Grell burst throw the door with Will.

"Grell what are you wearing?" I asked him.

"Isn't just beautiful" Grell said spinning in a circle showing off his sexy miss. Clause outfit.

"Yes it is Grell, but you guys mite want to look up" I say pointing to the mistletoe on top of the door again.

"Pucker up Will." said Grell.

"Absolutely not. I will not do such a thing." said Will. I sneak up behind Will and I push him. He falls on top of Grell and there lips meet. They both pull away shocked but then Grell switches spots with Will.

"Sorry Will but like to be on top" said Grell and then he kisses Will. At first Will try's to push Grell off, but then he gives up and kisses him back.

"Get a room you two" said Ciel with disgust. They both stand up blushing and fixing there clothes. Me and the undertaker crack up laughing. They come over to us and they sit on a coffin with us.

"Here Will you can have this. Now you can mach with Grell." I say handing him a Santa hat.

"Thanks" will said sarcastically.

"Would you guy like some snacks" I say passing out eggnog and Christmas decorated bone shaped cockles.

"This party is getting boring. we should play a game" Ciel said bored.

"What game should we play?" I ask

"Lets play the Pocky game!" said Grell

"What's that?" I ask and everyone look at me like I am crazy or something.

"I thought everyone knows that game, even young master knows it.' said Sebastian snickering.

"Can someone just tell me how to play" I said getting mad.

"Well Pocky is a biscuit stick coated in different flavors. Since its Christmas we will be using peppermint coated pockys. The game is two people sit in front of each other and the people bite each end of the Pocky. They keep biting until one of them pull away. The first one to pull away is the loser." said Grell. My face turns bright red.

"Is something wrong my dear? Said the undertaker chuckling. I try to hid my blush from everyone.

"Since I came up with the game I get to pick the parings. Sebastian and Ciel will go first. Raven and the undertaker will go seconded. Will and I will go last." said Grell with a hug smile. Sebastian and Ciel sit in front of each other with the peppermint Pocky in there mouths. Ciel blushes a little.

"I don't think Ciel is going to last long. He is going to act the same way he did with the mistletoe." I say with a laugh.

"No, he will not lose. Ciel always win games no mater what it is." said the undertaker. Sebastian and Ciel move closer and closer as the Pocky gets smaller. When there lips meet they do a full on make-out. We all shout and whistle at them. They pull away, both of them blushing.

"Now its Raven and the undertakers turn" said Grell. As me and the undertaker sit in front of each other I hear all of them say that I will lose. I am going to show them wrong. We both have the end of the pocky in our mouth. We move closer and closer as the pock gets smaller. When it gets real small I eat the rest of it and I kiss him. He kisses me back and we hear all of them gasp. I pull away with a smile. When I see there face I start laughing and the undertaker does too.

"That was surprising" said Grell.

"Not really . You can tell how they both act around each other that something was going on." said Sebastian.

"Now its mine and Wills turn!" said Grell. They both plat the game but when they got closer to the end Will pined Grell on the ground and he kissed him.

"I think that is a enough fun and games for one night. Thanks again for inviting us. Well we will be leaving now" said Ciel. Grell and Will pull apart. Grell whispers into Wills ear and then Will blush.

"We will be leaving too" Grell said laughing. He grabs Wills hand and they leave.

"Were all alone now my dear" said the undertaker kissing my neck.

"Yes we are" I smile

"I got you something love" he said taking out a little black box. I get excited. He gives me the box and I open it.

"I love it!" I say giving him a kiss. He takes the box from me and then he out the skull necklace. He puts it on form me. Then he starts to kiss my neck again. He starts to kiss and play with the necklace.

"I got you something too" I said taking his hand and leading him up stairs. I lead him to the last room up stairs. In the middle of the room is a large coffin made for two but bigger then the one we used to sleep in.

"I made it my self. I learned from watching you. I also though it was time we had a room so I cleaned this one out for us. Do you like?" I ask him. He walks over to the coffin and he looks at the workmanship.

"Its made good and you made it with my favorite wood. The in side is real soft too"

"I am glad you like it" he walks over to me and he kisses me.

"Well then we should try it out, don't you think my dear" he said picking me up and he carried me over to the coffin. He lays me down in the coffin and he joins me. I kiss and nibble along the scar on his neck.

"I love you Raven" he sighed.

"I love you too undertaker"

**A/N I hope you guys liked your X-mass gift and have a wonderful X-mass. I love all of you guys 3 :p**


End file.
